The present invention relates generally to an apparatus and methods for washing vehicles and, more particularly to a rotatable brush mounting apparatus with restricted swing, an improved brush mounting apparatus with restricted swing for rotating a wrap brush assembly as part of a vehicle wash apparatus, and methods for cleaning any exterior surfaces of a vehicle.
The present invention has its genesis in the vehicle washing industry. While the invention will be particularly discussed with respect to embodiments in the vehicle washing industry arena, one should understood that this industry is but one application of the invention, and the invention has much broader scope.
So said, the vehicle wash industry utilizes apparatus with one or more rotating wrap brush assemblies for cleaning exterior surfaces of vehicles. A wrap brush assembly consists of a brush shaft with a plurality of cleaning strips connected along the length of the brush shaft. When the brush shaft is rotated, the cleaning strips are moved to a generally perpendicular position relative to the brush shaft by centrifugal force thereby providing a strip application force and a suitable brushing action for cleaning any exterior surface of a vehicle.
The cleaning strips can be constructed from a variety of materials, either absorbent or non-absorbent. Some examples of possible materials that can be used include cloth fabric, polyethylene, polystyrene, chamois and the like. Likewise, the cleaning strips can not only be a xe2x80x9cstripxe2x80x9d of material, but in other forms, such as cords twisted or woven together like a rope or a traditional mop.
A vehicle wash apparatus may employ various numbers and configurations of rotating wrap brush assemblies to ensure that all surfaces of a vehicle are effectively cleaned. Additionally, the wrap brush assembly is typically rotated in a direction that corresponds to the direction of the vehicle. Thus, if the car is moving forward past the wrap brush assembly, the wrap brush assembly is rotated so that the cleaning strips of the wrap brush assembly contact and move along a surface of the vehicle in a direction from the back of the vehicle towards the front of the vehicle. However, the wrap brush assembly can be rotated in either direction, or in both directions.
A wrap brush assembly must be positioned close enough to the vehicle in order that the cleaning strips contact the vehicle surface with a sufficient strip application force to efficiently clean the surface of a vehicle. However, the strip application force must not be so great that the wrap brush assembly is quickly worn or the vehicle or the wrap brush assembly is damaged.
One problem with a vehicle washing apparatus is that a vehicle has a multitude of different types of surfaces to be cleaned depending on the make and model of the vehicle. These various surfaces are manufactured or coated with various material types such as paint, glass, chrome, plastic, and rubber to mention a few. Each material type requires cleaning in a different manner, and each has a different level of resistance to damage. Not only do the surfaces differ in material type, also in position, location, height, width, and accessibility. Hard to reach surfaces of vehicles include areas between a mirror and a radio antenna, a wheel well, a rear license plate, or any of the nooks in a radiator grill. All of these different surfaces need to be efficiently cleaned by the vehicle washing apparatus and the wrap brush assembly without causing damage to the particular vehicle being washed or the vehicle wash apparatus.
Another problem with wrap brush assemblies is that, as the wrap brush assembly rotates and engages a surface of a vehicle, the plurality of cleaning strips that contact the surface cause the wrap brush assembly to xe2x80x9cwalkxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cclimbxe2x80x9d (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cclimbingxe2x80x9d) along the surface of the vehicle. This climbing action is a result of the static and dynamic forces created when the cleaning strips come in contact with and are slid along the surface of the car. This climbing action stresses the brush shaft of the wrap brush assembly. In some situations, the wrap brush assembly actually does climb onto the top of the vehicle, resulting in inefficient cleaning of the vehicle and possible damage to the vehicle or the vehicle wash apparatus.
Yet another problem with wrap brush assemblies is that some vehicle wash apparatus require a driver to drive the vehicle to be cleaned through the vehicle wash apparatus. Different drivers utilizing such apparatus drive at different speeds. Some drivers drive the vehicles through the vehicle wash apparatus very quickly, thus not allowing for the wrap brush assemblies to respond and move out of the way of the rapidly driven vehicle. This stresses the parts of the vehicle wash apparatus and fails to efficiently clean the vehicle. In a drive-through vehicle wash apparatus, the wrap brush assembly needs to be able to quickly respond and move out of the way of a car being driven though the vehicle wash apparatus at a rapid pace, yet maintain contact with the exterior surface of the vehicle for efficient cleaning.
The prior art includes numerous apparatus and methods to address these needs and problems. Many of the apparatus and methods allow the wrap brush assemblies to swing about a pivot point. Still other apparatus utilize a pivot point in combination with one or more shock absorbers to maintain a constant pressure of wrap brush assembly against a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,777,326, U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,816, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,565 utilize a parallelogram type linkage apparatus to control the pressure of the wrap brush assembly against a vehicle. The parallelogram type linkage apparatus allows for the wrap brush assembly to swing away from or toward a vehicle as needed, thus displacing, but not changing an axis of the wrap brush assembly. However, this type of linkage apparatus does not prevent the wrap bush assembly from climbing up a surface of the car.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,958, No. 4,332,625, No. 4,225,995, and No. 4,198,722 disclose a coupling apparatus to connect a wrap brush assembly shaft to a motor shaft by a toroidal-shaped flexible elastic coupling. The rotary action of the brush assembly combined with the toroidal-shaped flexible elastic coupling allow the vehicle wash apparatus to clean any exterior surface of a vehicle and minimize damage to the vehicle. However, use of the toroidal-shaped flexible elastic coupling does not completely eliminate the climbing of the wrap brush assembly onto the top of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,354,291 discloses a vehicle wash apparatus that employs a spring or a coil as the connection between the motor shaft and the brush shaft. Again, this connecting apparatus does not completely eliminate the climbing of the brush assembly onto the top of the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,877 discloses a wrap brush assembly coupled to an upper shaft by use of a universal type joint apparatus. The yokes of the universal joint apparatus include brackets that permit the brush wrap assembly to be tilted out of vertical alignment in the direction of longitudinal travel only. Additionally, the tilting movement of the wrap brush assembly is limited by use of a spring. The construction of the wrap brush assembly and the spring are such that when the wrap brush assembly is tilted, the spring is compressed on one side, which urges the wrap brush assembly back into its original position. This construction of the apparatus again does not completely eliminate the climbing action of the wrap brush assembly onto the top of the vehicle.
As a result, there is a demand for an apparatus and method by which a vehicle may be cleaned in a vehicle wash apparatus without the climbing phenomena that prior art wrap brush assemblies produce. The present invention satisfies this demand.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus for connecting a driving shaft with an axis to a driven shaft that can swing away as needed, but remain within a predetermined angle of the axis of the driving shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus for transmitting a rotational force from a driving shaft with an axis to a driven shaft such that the driven shaft may flex freely within a predetermined deflection angle between the driving shaft and the driven shaft, the coupling apparatus having a first yoke, a second yoke, a universal joint cross, a first internal restricted swing mechanism, and a second internal restricted swing mechanism. The first yoke and second yoke each have a first tine, a second tine, a shaft connector, an inner yoke surface, and an outer yoke surface. The universal joint cross has four ends just as does a traditional universal joint cross. The first and third ends of the universal joint cross are shaped to oppose each other and the second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are shaped to oppose each other.
The first and third ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the first yoke, respectively. The second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are also pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the second yoke, respectively. The shaft connector of the first yoke is connected to the driving shaft and the shaft connector of the second yoke is connected to the driven shaft. The first internal restricted swing mechanism is sized and shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the first yoke. The first internal restricted swing mechanism is positioned between the first and second tines of the first yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the second yoke.
The second internal restricted swing mechanism is positioned between the first and second tines of the second yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the first yoke. A coupler allows the driven shaft to swing out of the axis, but remain within a predetermined angle of the driving shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus as above wherein the first internal restricted swing mechanism is fastened to the second yoke by use of a fastener and the second internal restricted swing mechanism is fastened to the first yoke by use of another fastener.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus for coupling a driving shaft to a driven shaft as above wherein bearings or bushings are utilized to connect the tines of the yokes to the universal joint cross.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a coupling apparatus for coupling a driving shaft to a driven shaft as above wherein the first and the second internal restricted swing mechanisms are constructed from a force absorbing material to dampen any flexing of the driven shaft about the axis of the driving shaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of limiting a deflection angle between a driving shaft and a driven shaft comprising of coupling the driving shaft to the driven shaft with a coupling apparatus that has one or more internal angle limits. The deflection angle between the driving shaft and the driven shaft is varied. The driven shaft is restricted to a maximum deflection angle from the driving shaft when one or more of the internal angle limits reach a predetermined maximum deflection angle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brush mounting apparatus for a vehicle wash apparatus. The vehicle wash apparatus has a wrap brush assembly supporting means, a wrap brush assembly for washing one or more surfaces of a vehicle relative thereto, a shaft with a first end and a second end for rotating the wrap brush assembly, and a motor means for rotating the shaft that is mounted on the wrap brush assembly supporting means and connected to the first end of the shaft. The brush mounting apparatus comprising a first yoke, a second yoke, a universal joint cross, a first internal restricted swing mechanism, and a second internal restricted swing mechanism. The first and second yokes each have a first tine, a second tine, a shaft connector, an inner yoke surface, and an outer yoke surface.
The universal joint cross has four ends wherein the first and third ends of the universal joint cross are shaped to oppose each other. The second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are also shaped to oppose each other. The first and third ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the first yoke, respectively. The second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the second yoke, respectively. The shaft connector of the first yoke is shaped to connect to the second end of the shaft and the shaft connector of the second yoke is connected to the wrap brush assembly.
The first internal restricted swing mechanism is shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the first yoke and is positioned between the first and second tines of the first yoke. The first internal restricted swing mechanism is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the second yoke and is positioned between the first and second tines of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the first yoke.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brush mounting apparatus for a vehicle wash apparatus similar to that described in the immediately preceding object, wherein the first internal restricted swing mechanism is fastened to the second yoke by use of a fastener and the second internal restricted swing mechanism is fastened to the first yoke by use of another fastener.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brush mounting apparatus for a vehicle wash apparatus comprising a wrap brush assembly supporting means, a wrap brush assembly for washing one or more surfaces of a vehicle relative thereto, a shaft with two ends for rotating the wrap brush assembly, and a motor means for rotating the shaft that is mounted on the wrap brush assembly supporting means and is shaped to connect to the first end of the shaft. The brush mounting apparatus includes a first yoke, a second yoke, a universal joint cross, a first internal restricted swing mechanism, a second internal restricted swing mechanism, four bearing mounts, and four bearings. Each of the first and second yokes have a first tine, a second tine, an inner yoke surface, an outer yoke surface, and a shaft connector. Both yokes are formed to provide a yoke aperture or notch in the first tine and the second tine of each the yokes.
The first bearing mount is secured to the outer yoke surface about the aperture or notch of the first tine of the first yoke and the first bearing is secured in the first bearing mount. The second bearing mount is secured to the outer yoke surface about the aperture or notch of the second tine of the first yoke and the second bearing is secured in the second bearing mount. The third bearing mount is secured to the outer yoke surface about the aperture or notch of the first tine of the second yoke and the third bearing is secured in the third bearing mount. The fourth bearing mount is secured to the outer yoke surface about the aperture or notch of the second first tine of the second yoke and the fourth bearing is secured in the fourth bearing mount.
The universal joint cross has four ends, the first and third ends of the universal joint cross are shaped to oppose each other and the second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are shaped to oppose each other. The first and third ends of the universal joint cross extend through the apertures or notch of the first yoke to be pivotally connected to the first and second bearings, respectively, and the second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross extend through the apertures or notch of the second yoke to be pivotally connected to the third and fourth bearings, respectively. The first yoke is connected to the second end of the shaft and the second yoke is connected to the wrap brush assembly.
The first internal restricted swing mechanism is sized and shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the first yoke and is positioned between the first and second tines of the first yoke. The first internal restricted swing mechanism is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the second yoke and the second internal restricted swing mechanism is shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is positioned between the first and second tines of the second yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the first yoke.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brush mounting apparatus similar to the immediately preceding object wherein the coupling apparatus is retro-fitted to an existing vehicle wash apparatus.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of cleaning any of the many exterior surfaces of a vehicle in a vehicle wash apparatus that includes a wrap brush assembly supporting means, a wrap brush assembly for washing one or more surfaces of the vehicle relative thereto, a shaft with two ends for rotating the wrap brush assembly, and a motor means for rotating the shaft that is mounted on the wrap brush assembly supporting means and is connected to the first end of the shaft. Also included is a brush mounting apparatus that has a first yoke, a second yoke, a universal joint cross, a first internal restricted swing mechanism, and a second internal restricted swing mechanism.
The first yoke and second yoke each have a first tine, a second tine, a shaft connector, an inner yoke surface, and an outer yoke surface. The universal joint cross has four ends wherein the first and third ends are shaped to oppose each other and the second and fourth ends are shaped to oppose each other. The first and third ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the first yoke, respectively. The second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the second yoke, respectively. The shaft connector of the first yoke is connected to the second end of the shaft and the shaft connector of the second yoke is connected to the wrap brush assembly.
The first internal restricted swing mechanism is shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the first yoke and is situated between the first and second tines of the first yoke. The first internal restricted swing mechanism is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the second yoke.
The second internal restricted swing mechanism is shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the second yoke and is situated between the first and second tines of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is positioned between the first and second tines of the second yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the second yoke.
The method includes the first step of rotating the wrap brush assembly about an axis that is generally parallel to one the of many exterior surfaces of the vehicle. The next step is engaging the wrap brush assembly against the exterior surface of the advancing vehicle, followed by moving the rotating wrap brush assembly about the exterior surface or surfaces of the advancing vehicle. The final step is disengaging the wrap brush assembly from any of the surfaces of the vehicle as the vehicle advances past the wrap brush assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of cleaning any of many exterior surfaces of a vehicle in the above vehicle wash apparatus. The vehicle wash apparatus includes: i) a wrap brush assembly supporting means, ii) a wrap brush assembly for washing one or more of the exterior surfaces of the vehicle relative thereto, iii) a shaft with an axis for rotating the wrap brush assembly, the shaft having a first end and a second end, iv) a motor means for rotating the shaft, the motor means is mounted on the wrap brush assembly supporting means and is connected to the first end of the shaft, and v) a brush mounting apparatus.
The brush mounting apparatus has a first yoke, a second yoke, a universal joint cross, a first internal restricted swing mechanism, and a second internal restricted swing mechanism. The first yoke and second yoke each have a first tine, a second tine, a shaft connector, an inner yoke surface, and an outer yoke surface.
The universal joint cross has four ends. The first and third ends of the universal joint cross are sized and shaped to oppose each other and the second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are sized and shaped to oppose each other. The first and third ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the first yoke, respectively. The second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the second yoke, respectively. The shaft connector of the first yoke is connected to the second end of the shaft. The shaft connector of the second yoke is connected to the wrap brush assembly. The first internal restricted swing mechanism is sized and shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the first yoke. The first internal restricted swing mechanism is situated between the first and second tines of the first yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is sized and shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is situated between the first and second tines of the second yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the first yoke.
The method includes the first step of rotating the wrap brush assembly about an axis that is generally parallel to one of the many exterior surfaces of the vehicle. The next step is driving the vehicle into the vehicle wash apparatus such that the wrap bush assembly engages against an exterior surface of the driven vehicle and then driving the vehicle through the vehicle wash apparatus such that the wrap brush assembly cleans any of the surfaces of the vehicle as the vehicle is driven past the wrap brush assembly. The next step is deflecting the wrap bush assembly, as needed, relative to the exterior surface of the driven vehicle. The method concludes with the step of driving the vehicle through the vehicle wash apparatus such that the wrap bush assembly disengages from any surface of the vehicle as the vehicle is driven away from the wrap brush assembly.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a brush mounting apparatus for a vehicle wash apparatus including a wrap brush assembly supporting means, a wrap brush assembly with two ends for washing one or more exterior surfaces of a vehicle relative thereto, a shaft with two ends and an axis for rotating the wrap brush assembly, a motor means for rotating the shaft mounted on the wrap brush assembly supporting means and connected to the first end of the shaft, a moveable bushing located in a channel of a rotatable mounting that is located on the wrap brush assembly supporting means, and a brush mounting apparatus. The brush mounting apparatus has a first yoke, a second yoke, a universal joint cross, a first internal restricted swing mechanism, and a second internal restricted swing mechanism. The first and second yokes each have a first tine, a second tine, a shaft connector, an inner yoke surface, and an outer yoke surface. The universal joint cross has four ends.
The first and third ends of the universal joint cross are shaped to oppose each other and the second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are also shaped to oppose each other. The first and third ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the first yoke, respectively. The second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the second yoke, respectively. The shaft connector of the first yoke is sized and shaped to connect to the second end of the shaft and the shaft connector of the second yoke is connected to the first end of the wrap brush assembly. The second end of the wrap brush assembly is pivotally connected to the movable bushing. The moveable bushing, the rotatable mounting, and the channel operate such that the wrap brush assembly can rotate freely within a deflection angle of the axis and be supported at the second end of the wrap brush assembly.
The first internal restricted swing mechanism is sized and shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the first yoke. The first internal restricted swing mechanism is positioned between the first and second tines of the first yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is sized and shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is positioned between the first and second tines of the second yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the first yoke.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of cleaning any of many exterior surfaces of a vehicle in the above vehicle wash apparatus. The vehicle wash apparatus includes: i) a wrap brush assembly supporting means, ii) a wrap brush assembly for washing one or more exterior surfaces of the vehicle relative thereto, the wrap brush assembly having a first end and a second end, iii) a shaft with an axis for rotating the wrap brush assembly, the shaft having a first end and a second end, iv) a motor means for rotating the shaft, the motor means is mounted on the wrap brush assembly supporting means and is connected to the first end of the shaft, v) a moveable bushing located in a channel of a rotatable mounting, the rotatable mounting is located on the wrap brush assembly supporting means, and vi) a brush mounting apparatus.
The brush mounting apparatus has a first yoke, a second yoke, a universal joint cross, a first internal restricted swing mechanism, and a second internal restricted swing mechanism. The first yoke and second yoke each have a first tine, a second tine, a shaft connector, an inner yoke surface, and an outer yoke surface.
The universal joint cross has four ends. The first and third ends of the universal joint cross sized and shaped to oppose each other and the second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross sized and shaped to oppose each other. The first and third ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the first yoke, respectively. The second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the second yoke, respectively. The shaft connector of the first yoke is connected to the second end of the shaft. The shaft connector of the second yoke is connected to the first end of the wrap brush assembly. The second end of the wrap brush assembly is pivotally connected to the movable bushing. The moveable bushing, the rotatable mounting, and the channel operate such that the wrap brush assembly can rotate freely within a deflection angle of the axis and be supported at the second end of the wrap brush assembly. The first internal restricted swing mechanism is sized and shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the first yoke. The first internal restricted swing mechanism is situated between the first and second tines of the first yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is sized and shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is situated between the first and second tines of the second yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the first yoke.
The method includes the first step of rotating the wrap brush assembly about an axis that is generally parallel to one the of many exterior surfaces of the vehicle. The next step is the act of engaging the wrap brush assembly against the exterior surface of the vehicle. The next steps are moving the vehicle past the rotating wrap brush assembly that is supported at both the first and second ends to wash any of the many exterior surfaces of the vehicle and deflecting the wrap brush assembly, as needed, relative to the exterior surface of the driven vehicle. The final step is disengaging the wrap brush assembly from any of the many exterior surfaces of the vehicle.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of cleaning any of the many exterior surfaces of a vehicle in the above vehicle wash apparatus. The vehicle wash apparatus includes: i) a wrap brush assembly supporting means, ii) a wrap brush assembly for washing one or more of the exterior surfaces of the vehicle relative thereto, iii) a shaft with an axis for rotating the wrap brush assembly, the shaft having a first end and a second end, iv) a motor means for rotating the shaft, the motor means is mounted on the wrap brush assembly supporting means and is connected to the first end of the shaft, and v) a brush mounting apparatus. The brush mounting apparatus has a first yoke, a second yoke, a universal joint cross, a first internal restricted swing mechanism, and a second internal restricted swing mechanism. The first yoke and second yoke each have a first tine, a second tine, a shaft connector, an inner yoke surface, and an outer yoke surface.
The universal joint cross has four ends. The first and third ends of the universal joint cross sized and shaped to oppose each other and the second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross sized and shaped to oppose each other. The first and third ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the first yoke, respectively. The second and fourth ends of the universal joint cross are pivotally connected to the first and second tines of the second yoke, respectively. The shaft connector of the first yoke is connected to the second end of the shaft. The shaft connector of the second yoke is connected to the wrap brush assembly.
The first internal restricted swing mechanism is sized and shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the first yoke. The first internal restricted swing mechanism is situated between the first and second tines of the first yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is sized and shaped to approximate the inner yoke surface of the second yoke. The second internal restricted swing mechanism is situated between the first and second tines of the second yoke and is pivotally attached to the first and second tines of the first yoke.
The method includes the first step of rotating the wrap brush assembly about an axis that is generally parallel to one of many the exterior surfaces of the vehicle. The next steps are driving the vehicle into the vehicle wash apparatus such that the wrap brush assembly engages against an exterior surface of the driven vehicle, followed by driving the vehicle through the vehicle wash apparatus such that the wrap brush assembly cleans any of the surfaces of the vehicle as the vehicle is driven past the wrap brush assembly. The next step is deflecting the wrap brush assembly, as needed, relative to the exterior surface of the driven vehicle. The final step is driving the vehicle through the vehicle wash apparatus such that the wrap brush assembly disengages from any surface of the vehicle as the vehicle is driven away from the wrap brush assembly.
These and other objectives, features, and advantages achieved by the invention will be further understood upon consideration of the following detailed description of embodiments of the invention taken in conjunction with the drawings.